


Merriest Christmas

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Vacation, Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean has a plan for Christmas.





	Merriest Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt merry at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**.

Dean quietly slipped in the front door not wanting to wake his brother. He’d slipped out before sunrise to grab them breakfast and fill the Impala’s tank.  
He’d been saving every dollar he could without Sammy or Dad noticing for the past couple of months. It hadn’t been easy to keep the money from them but he knew it would be worth it. He knew their Dad wouldn’t make it back for Christmas despite his best intentions. Next year Sammy would be thirteen and at some point, Dean wouldn’t be the center of his world anymore. Dean decided that he was going to take advantage of every opportunity he had left with Sammy before that happened. One of the things he wanted to do was have one Christmas that was filled with as many happy memories as he could cram into it. The one perfect Christmas that would make Sammy remember it whenever anyone wished him a merry Christmas. He couldn’t think of a place that would be merrier at Christmas than Disney Land.


End file.
